


Green is not a creative Color

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Remus Ruins Everything [1]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blame Virgil, Deceit is trying his best, Finally writing with the trash man, M/M, Poor Roman, Remus wants the double D but Deceit won't give it to him, Roman and Remus swap roles, Roman going crazy being Remus, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Roman wakes up one morning finding out that he has switch roles with Remus now being control of the "bad" creativity instead of the "Good" creativity. No one knows why and Deceit tries to help.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh brother. You look ravishing.” Remus grins, changing Roman’s form for the hundredth time, this time into Deceit.

Roman groans, "Leave me alone! And of all people, you change me into Deceit!? He has no taste in fashion. I look like a knock-off Disney villain."

Remus giggles maliciously, sending a shudder down Roman’s spine. “Awww! But Rowie!” He takes the bowler hat from Roman’s head and spins it on his finger. “You’re in my world now, not your world... And I’ve got friends on the other side!” He grins.

"How dare you used Disney music against me." Roman has it up to HERE with Remus. "Out of my room." He changes back to his usual self with the snap of his fingers.

Remus snickers. “Make me if you can~” Roman growls and grabs his arm, only for him to turn into a slimy, slippery eel.

Roman squeals and drops him. "Remus!" He looks at his hand with disgust as it now has slime on it. "I guess an eel is a good fit for you." The eels screech horribly, and he turns back, looking completely innocent. Roman pushes Remus. "Out now!"

“Oh, fiiiiiine.” Remus snaps his fingers before he leaves.

Roman sighs in relief. "Finally." He goes back to his desk and sits down, only for something cold and sticky to squish under him. Roman jumps up and looks at his seat. His seat sticks to him, and he realizes it’s glue. "REMUS!" Roman tries to pull the chair off.

He hears him cackling from the bathroom. Remus walks out, chowing on Roman’s personal deodorant. “See ya got yourself in a sticky situation there, bro.”

"Stop eating my deodorant that is disgusting!" Roman pulls the chair off, but to his luck also rip his pants, revealing his mickey mouse underpants. The rip has a cartoon ripping sound to go with it as well, typical. "You got to be kidding me." Remus laughs loudly. Roman's face grows red from embarrassment and rage. "ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU. I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN. YOU ARE THE WORST, AND I HATE EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THOMAS, AND YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE MY BROTHER!" Roman puffs and huffs.

Remus goes silent and frowns. He stays quiet for longer than Roman has ever known him to do so before he shrugs. “Oh well. Guess we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” He winks and sinks out. There is split second where Roman worries at what he means by that until he decides he can't bring up the energy to care and flops on his bed.

...

Roman wakes up the next morning, but it doesn’t feel right. His room is so... dreary and smells. Worse than that, he’s wearing... BLACK!? Well, black isn’t always a bad color when worn right, but with GREEN!? Roman gets up and goes to a mirror. His eyes are drowned in purple eyeshadow, a mustache itching his nose. There’s a gray streak in his hair, and he wears a high collar black dress shirt with the top buttons undone, a green scarf draped from his shoulder to his belt. Roman screams, "REMUS!"

He feels himself being summoned and appears in HIS room, Remus dressed in HIS clothes, draped over HIS bed. He sits up, mischievous grin painted on his face. “Yes, brother?”

"What did you do? No, better yet, stop whatever you're doing!"

“What? You said I’m not worthy of being your brother, so now you’re your brother!” He laughs and claps. “It’s perfect!”

"What does that even mean? I can't be my own brother." Roman looks confused and frustrated. He just wants to look like himself again. He tries to switch back.

It doesn’t work. “Oopsie poopsie.” Remus giggles. “Poopsie.” He laughs to himself.

"Why can't I switch back?"

“Aww. Poor, poor baby brother.”

"We are the same age." Roman interrupts.

Remus waves his comment off then goes into a thinking pose before gasping. “Could it be that Thomas doesn’t need you anymore? That- oh my. He needs me!?”

Roman pales, "No, of course, Thomas needs me! I'm Creative; I'm his hopes and dreams. You are a nightmare of gross." 

“Oh, but brother, you forget...” Remus gets up and walks towards him, menacingly. “I am Creativity too.”

Roman growls, "Just you wait when I tell the others about this."

“Aww. I’m sure they’d love to hear from a dark side.” Remus chuckles. “Really, claiming to be Creativity, you could have made us sound at least a little cooler, right?” Roman growls and storms out. Remus flops on the bed and goes into a laughing fit. “His face!” He laughs more before suddenly stopping and staring at the ceiling. He sighs. “I’m hungry.” He gets up and goes to the bathroom.

...

Patton is making breakfast, Logan reading on the couch, and Virgil on his phone, head laying on Logan’s lap. Roman sighs loudly, getting everyone's attention. "This is horrible; Remus has switch places with me."

Virgil’s gaze snaps to one of hatred, and he leaps up from his spot on the couch. “You _really_ think we’re gonna fall for that!?” 

"Virgil, please, I promise this isn't a prank. Well, I guess it's a prank for Remus." Roman shakes his head. "I'm the real Roman." Logan narrows his eyes at Roman. Patton isn't sure what to do.

Virgil stops for a moment Roman and Remus are so similar, yet so different. It’s frustrating. They have the same mannerisms, and YET their personalities are so different, a noble prince versus a psycho duke. “Prove it,” Virgil growls.

"Prove it? I'm am offending that I have to do such a thing. Really? For all the years, you know me, and you can't tell a dashing prince over the crazy, butt loving, deodorant eating, psycho?" Roman crosses his arms.

Logan nods, "It's Roman."

Virgil huffs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. He looks down, up at Roman, then immediately away. He goes back to the couch. “Sorry.” He mumbles.

Patton comes out. "Can you not change back?"

"No! I've tried, but I can't."

Logan frowns. “Is your room still intact?”

"Yes, but _ he _ is in it." Roman groans, "I just woke up in what I'm guessing is Remus's room, then storm off to my room as soon as possible."

“Oh, dear...”

Virgil looks at Logan. “What!?”

Logan adjusts his glasses. “It seems Roman and Remus have not only switched outfits but roles entirely.”

Virgil pales. “Wait- that means-“

"NO! I refused to believe that. I am not intrusive thoughts!"

"Roman calm down, we will figure this out. Right, Logan?" Patton hoped.

“Remus is not necessarily intrusive thoughts. That is his main form of communication of his... ideas. He is everything creative that Thomas has labeled as “bad” condensed. He is essentially negative creativity.”

“Yeah. We KNOW!” Virgil snaps. “We’ve been over this! So how do we change them back!?” 

Logan adjusts his tie. “Thomas has subconsciously chosen negative creativity over... Roman.”

Roman pales, "Why would he do that? What uses doesn't he have with Remus over me!"

“Thomas must have some need for less... ideal ideas,” Logan says, and Virgil growls.

Roman combs through his hair in frustration. Patton frowns, "I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding. Thomas isn't... there is nothing wrong with having bad thoughts... right? Like you said, as long as he doesn't act on them."

“Yes...” Logan says slowly, and Virgil almost glares at him.

“But.”

“Butts.” Remus rises beside Roman. Virgil hisses at him, all alarms going off in his head at seeing Remus in Roman’s outfit.

Roman crosses his arms and glares at Remus. "I think I hate you more. I didn't think it was possible to hate someone as much as I hate you right now." 

Remus looks almost sad. “Oh, but brother-“

“DON'T YOU 'BROTHER,' HIM!” Virgil’s voice booms.

"I _ need _to be Creativity. I'm the prince! That's my thing. Why does Thomas need you?"

Remus squeals with delight. “Well, you see-“

“If you start singing again, I’m going to rip your face off.” Virgil glares at him, and Remus looks at him like he’s a genius. Suddenly half his face falls off, and Virgil turns away, looking sick.

Patton covers his eyes. Roman gags. "Oh, I don't need to see that."

“Hey, it was Virgil’s idea.” The still-intact half of Remus’s face grins. “Good one, Virgie.”

“Only I’m allowed to call him that!” Roman exclaims.

Logan remains unimpressed. “It’s just a mirage.” He waves his hand, and Remus’s face is back in place.

Remus looks offended. “Hey!” Virgil cautiously looks back.

Roman sighs, "Thank you, Logan. My beautiful face does not deserve to be sliced in half."

Patton opens his eyes. "Remus, please switch back with Roman."

Remus flips his hand dramatically, examining it. “No can do, doo doo.” Virgil blinks a moment before hissing again. “I mean, If you really want to know what’s up, I think I know someone who can help...”

"Who?" Roman sounds almost hopeful.

Virgil’s eyes widen. “*NO-“

“Deeceeeeeiiiiit!” Remus calls in a sing-song voice, but no one shows up. Everyone relaxes slightly.

“You called?” Virgil flinches and looks to Deceit, who appeared beside him. He glares and sidesteps away.

Remus squeals like a middle school girl. “Deceit, baby. Can you lay the tea?”

Deceit looks done with life and ready to throw Remus off a cliff, though he knows better than to voice his plans, unlike SOME people. He quickly looks over Roman and Remus. “You switched, didn’t you?”

"You really think I would who call you 'baby'?" Roman raises a brow at him.

Deceit smirks charmingly at him. “Do you?”

“Enough!” Virgil growls and steps in front of Roman protectively, glaring at Deceit. “Tell us what happened!”

“You panicked.”

“Besides what we already know!”

“You panicked, Thomas panicked, now he has to cope. You’re welcome.” Deceit fake bows to the group.

"Panic about what?" Roman asks. 

“PUSSY CAT!” Remus snaps his fingers and turns Virgil into a Neko. Virgil feels the ears on his head, and his tail brushes against his legs. He leaps into the air and screams, landing on the back of the couch before falling. Deceit and Logan sigh, Logan shook his head while Deceit rolled his eyes.

Roman chuckles then glare at Remus. "Curse you for making me laugh." Remus grins.

“I cannot reveal to you something that someone does not reveal.” Deceit calls attention back to himself. “Unless absolutely necessary.”

Logan looks at Virgil. "Why did you panic?"

Virgil pulls his hood up, his ears creating indents in the fabric. He looks down. “I don’t know I just did okay!?” He says defensively.

“Getting colder, Logan...” Deceit smirks. Remus rises next to Deceit and steals his hat. He looks bothered, but ignores him and doesn’t make a scene. Remus twirls it around and catches it, playing with it fascinated like he never saw one before. Remus quickly loses interest in Deceit’s hat and drops it. Deceit waits until he’s found something else of interest before picking it up and replacing it on his head. Remus is currently poking at Virgil’s tail, who does not want to be bothered. “Remus.”

He looks at Deceit. “Yes, my beautiful snake, daddy?” Deceit masks his distaste and summons a bottle of deodorant. He lets Remus see it, stars dancing, and in the twisted side’s eyes before Deceit chucks it up the stairs. Remus takes off after it, and Virgil looks almost appreciative but still upset.

Logan looks at Deceit. "As much as I would _ love _ to continue playing this game, I have work to do, so Deceit, please actually do something useful."

Deceit smirks. “Is that sarcasm I hear?”

Logan rolls his eyes. Roman groans. "Guys focus." He gestures to himself. Remus comes back, deodorant in his mouth. He drops it at Deceit’s feet, who looks disgusted and picks it up, throwing it again. Remus takes off.

Deceit looks at Virgil. “So, what is the reason for your panic?” Virgil glares but looks down.

"Oh, for Disney's sake, just spill it out! I want my role back."

"Roman calm down, it is clearly hard on Virgil," Logan says

"Don't tell me to calm down! Look at me; I have a mustache."

Virgil stuffs his hands in his pockets and fidgets. “No.”

"Why? What could be so bad that you couldn't tell us?" Roman puffed.

Virgil looks up at Roman then back at Remus, who’s chewing on the deodorant, intently staring at him. “I- I have to go.” He sinks out.

Patton frowns, "Oh, dear."

Roman groans in frustration. "Unbelievably!" he stomps off.

"Where are you going?" Patton asks

"To my room! MY ACTUAL ROOM!" they hear a door slam. Remus cackles and runs upstairs. Deceit sighs.

Logan looks at Deceit. "If you know what is bothering Virgil, then please tell us so we can fix this mess."

Deceit looks at him analytically. “Maybe if you paid attention, you would see the signs. I will be getting back to my job now.” He sinks out.

"Typical." Logan sighs, "I do not have time for games. Virgil will tell us when he is ready. As for now, I too have a job to do." Logan goes upstairs. Patton frowns and goes back to making breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus rises in Roman’s room and waltzes around. He sees perfume. “Ooo!” He takes the cap off and chugs it.

"Why do you keep eating and drinking all of my beauty products?"

“Because you got the good shit.” He finds lipstick and starts licking it like a lollipop. “Hmm. Is that a hint of Virgil? Has he been using your things- OH BETTER YET!” He dances around the room. “ROMAN AND VIRGIL KIIIIISSED! ROMAN AND VIRGIL KIIIIIISSED!” He sings.

Roman blushes, "Shut up, there is no kissing going around here!"

“Uh, huhhhh. Sureeeee.”

Roman takes his lipstick. "Stop eating my things, and how do _ you _ know what Virgil tastes like?"

Remus grins sickeningly. “He was fun to dare.”

Roman looks confused. "What does that even mean?"

Remus giggles madly and bounces around the room. He opens the closet. “Ooo! brother, what use have you of a dress!?”

"That is for theater and acting purposes only." Roman closes the closet. "Stay out of my closet. In fact, stay out of everything."

Remus dives under the bed. “Is this Virgil’s underwear!?”

Roman takes it. "No, its mine. Stop touching my things." Remus reaches for a journal. "NO!" Roman snatches it. Remus disappears. He reappears on the bed, striking a sexy pose. "No, I will not paint you like a french girl now get out of my room."

Remus rolls his eyes. “You’re no fun.” He disappears again, but Roman’s sure he’s not gone.

Roman sighs, and he goes to his chair, and after checking to see if there was glue on it, he sits down and starts writing. "I'm still creativity." he starts working on video ideas. In a whoosh, he’s gone, back in Remus’s room. Roman groans and leaves, going back to his room, but the door is locked. "Remus open the door!"

There’s no answer. “Keep yelling. I’m sure he’ll hear you.” Deceit stands behind him.

Roman sighs, "What do you want?"

“Well, you obviously have adjusted well.”

"I'm not supposed to be the duke! I don't even know why I am the duke. I want to be me." Roman can't hide his frustration. "And no one will help me."

Deceit smiles warmly. “I will help you.”

"Why should I trust you?"

“Because you’re going to want a friend in the dark side if you’re going to make it back.”

Roman sighs, "Fine, but no funny business."

Deceit grins and takes his hand, sinking back into the dark side. They walk into Remus’s room, and Deceit turns to Roman. “The first thing you need to know about Remus’s room, never. EVER! Look in the mirror.” He gestures to a mirror covered by a cloth.

"Why?"

Deceit looks at him. “Do you really want to know?”

Roman thinks, "Yes, you got me curious now."

Deceit sighs and glances at it. “It traps you in a nightmare-like daze. You can’t pull yourself away until someone does it for you or you pass out. The last time someone looked into it besides Remus, they had continuous nightmares for months. They spooked at the slightest noise.”

"Virgil."

Deceit’s shoulders tense, though his face remains neutral. “Yes.”

"Figure, ok, don't look at the mirror. Anything else?"

“If you barely think of something even slightly horrific, it will appear.”

"Great." It starts raining, fingers, "Eww, eww, eww." Roman covers his head. Deceit snaps his fingers and summons an umbrella, raising a brow.

"You can't tell someone to _not_ think of something. How do I make it stop?"

“Not think of it.” He smirks.

Roman groans, "Easier said than done." And now there are feet. "Ow." He looks at Deceit. "You know opening an umbrella indoors is bad luck."

Deceit rolls his eyes and covers Roman with the umbrella. “Seems you and your brother aren’t so different.”

Roman glares at him. "At least I keep my thoughts in my head."

Deceit smirks. “And who’s job do you think it is to restrain _ this _?” He gestures around them.

"I don't know, Patton?"

Deceit looks unimpressed. “Really? Patton? You saw how he reacts to a simple spider. How would he process, much less handle this?”

"I don't know! You can't stop the Duke! The best we can do is tell him no... Wait, Logan? He's the only one not affected by his actions."

“Yes, he is immune because he understands Remus has no real power except that which is given to him. You’re right that there is no stopping him, but you CAN learn to control him.”

Roman laughs, "You can't control Remus, you have a better time controlling... A raging bear." Deceit’s eyes track something behind Roman. He hears a low growl behind him. "Ah, shit." Roman turns around to see a bear twice his height. "Run!" The bear roars as Roman and Deceit run out of the room. Roman closing the door behind them, the bear scratches at the door but doesn’t break it down. After a moment, it disappears. Deceit snaps his umbrella away and crosses his arms, looking at Roman in a way that reminds him of Patton’s disappointed dad look. "I didn't do it on purpose!" Roman defends.

“You can control Remus. Control isn’t always about having a complete say. Sometimes it means just being able to avoid more damage. I was throwing a damn deodorant bottle! But you know what? That deodorant gave me control over him.”

Roman looks down. "Oh. Do you get the feeling that he likes you?"

“Really? I couldn’t tell you. Then again, I think he just likes... certain... parts.” Deceit looks uncomfortable.

"Yeah, he's not really dateable, I would say your type was more of someone who can understand your silver tongue."

Deceit rolls his eyes and can’t help but smirk. Roman thinks he sees a blush on his vibrant scales, but that could just be the lighting. “Yes, well. He is a child throwing a tantrum whenever he doesn’t get enough attention. I do my best, but he’s always wanted to be _you_. I suppose now he gets that chance.”

"Well, I _ am _ awesome, but there is only room for one me, and that will be me!"

“Do you have a plan?” Deceit asks monotone.

"No," Roman admits, "I need to figure out why we switch in the first place. You said Thomas panic, which means Virgil panic, but he's so close off he won't tell us what's wrong."

“And why do you think that is?”

"Because he doesn't trust us. He probably thinks whatever it is, is going to cause us to hate him or something."

Deceit nods. “Why would he think that?”

"Because he's Virgil. It's his thing to worry over everything."

"Like the world would end if Thomas... Kissed the guy he on a date with right now." Fear flashes through Deceit’s eyes, and Roman realizes his mistake. "Oops. Uh, I'm sure it's fine." Roman tries.

Deceit turns on his heel and runs to the light side half of the hall. He goes to Roman’s room and touches it. “Oh, Remus...”

The door flies open. “Hello, beautiful Dee.” Roman follows Deceit.

Deceit offers a charming smile. “Good afternoon Remus... I was-“

“Oh, did you see how delectable his lips were? So plump and perfect!” Remus looks giddy. Deceit sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Wait, we actually kissed him!?"

“Well, Duh! What else were we supposed to do? Fuck his pretty little mouth until-“ Deceit clenches his fist and silences Remus, deadly focused, hand trembling.

"How did you get passed, Virgil? He would never let me have Thomas do that." Remus mumbles something against his hand and laughs maniacally. "Deceit, let him go." Deceit drops his hand and quickly masks his exhaustion.

“Virgil’s in quite the pickle, you know. Ooo! You should put a pickle in him!”

"No," Roman sighs.

Deceit turns and goes towards Virgil’s room. “I’d be careful two D! He’s having a circus in there!” He gasps and moves to snap his fingers.

Roman grabs Remus's hand. "Nope," Remus whines and tries to pull his arm away. Roman continues to hold onto him until his arm falls off, swinging around, still gripping Remus’s hand. Roman screams, "My arm!"

Deceit comes back. Patton’s door flies open. “Kiddo, what-“ he screams when Roman’s arm flops on the ground then faints. Remus grins, and Deceit wraps his arms around him, covering his mouth with his gloved hand and dragging him into Remus’s room. Roman’s arm reforms.

Roman sighs in relief. "Ok, everything is good." He takes a deep breath.

Logan sticks his head out of his room. "Can you keep it down I'm trying to work."

Roman closes his eyes. "Yeah, sorry Logan, I'll keep it down." Logan disappears into his room. "Don't worry about me screaming or anything." He mumbles. Roman goes over to Virgil's door and knocks, "Virgil?" There’s no response. Roman tries the door. It opens. He finds the door dark, hearing noises coming from the bed and sees Virgil curled up, mumbling to himself. Roman slowly approaches. "Virgil?" Virgil’s eyes shoot open and look at Roman, eyes full of fear. "Woah, it's ok." Roman puts his hands up. "It's Roman remember. Remus and I switch places. I'm not going to hurt you." Virgil breathes quickly. "Virgil deep breaths. In for four, remember? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight?" Virgil blinks and slowly obeys. "Good, you're doing great." Roman smiles, "Just like that." Virgil keeps his eyes trained on Roman, his breathing slowly coming back to normal, but he’s still tense. "You ok?"

**“W-We kissed him.”**

"I know, can I come closer?" Virgil looks at his outfit and shakes his head. "Fair enough. Look, I know it seems like the end of the world, BUT it's not. Everything is ok. Thomas isn't hurt. We are safe." Roman speaks calmly through its weird, given who he looks like. Virgil curls up tighter.

**“Are we?”**

Roman sighs, "Look, I can't predict the future, but we will do everything in our power to keep Thomas safe. We know you are trying your best as well. So we slip up this one time. We are still on our date. We laughed it off and kept going. So yes, for right this moment, we are ok."

Virgil looks away. **“That’s not what I meant.”**

"Then what do you mean, Virgil?"

Virgil hesitates. **“Nothing.”**

Roman looks defeated and sits on the ground. "Is it something I did? Did I do something wrong, so you don't trust me? Or anyone else? I'm trying to help you to understand what is going on, but you keep pushing me away. Now I feel like I'm living my worst nightmare, and now _I'm_ the screwup."

Virgil holds himself. **“Just- just stop.”** He looks at Roman. “It’s not you.”

He can see Roman's eyeshadow getting worst. "I can't stop; if I stop, then I'll be stuck like this. Do you know what it feels like to be forced to be someone you're not? I don't want to be this, I want to be me, but it seems no one cares! I'm on my own trying to fix this with the only person willing to help is Deceit, of all people." Virgil’s eyes widen, and he lunges for Roman, sinking out to the commons. Roman doesn't move. Virgil holds him tightly and squeezes his eyes shut. Roman rests his head on Virgil's shoulder he takes a deep breath before sighing. Roman feels like all the fight has left him. He's confused and doesn't know what to do. He feels out of control of the situation like he can't do anything to fix this. He doesn't know who to blame, so best to just blame yourself and move on. _ 'This is who I am now... for some reason, this was decided.’ _ Roman closes his eyes. _ 'I guess I'm the duke now; I have been dethroned by my twisted brother, and my family doesn't care.' _

“I care,” Virgil whispers.

"Then help me fix this." 

Virgil bites his lip. “I- I think I brought him.”

Roman pulls away from Virgil a little so he can look at him. "What do you mean?"

“I- I think-“ Virgil takes a deep breath. “I think I’m Depression.”

Roman looks confused. "Virgil... no... why do you think you're a disorder?"

Virgil closes his eyes. “It just- it makes sense. I’m the reason Thomas doesn’t do things. I keep him from being happy. I fuel Remus’s twisted fantasies.”

"Virgil, that's not depression. Those things happen not because you make Thomas unmotivated to do them but because you're scared. That's anxiety."

Virgil shakes his head, trembling. “You don’t know me.” 

Roman sighs and hangs his head. "Virgil, I know a little more than you think. I don't believe your Depression, and if it really is bothering you, we can get Thomas tested by a professional." Virgil takes quick, shallow breaths and breathes quickly. Deceit comes down the stairs Roman looks at him with a 'help me' look.

Deceit turns into Patton and walks over. Virgil looks up and tenses. “Don’t.” Deceit sighs and changes back.

“Your fears are lying.” Virgil looks down. “Virgil-“

“DON'T! YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!” Deceit doesn’t flinch.

Roman rubs his face. "Can everyone calm down?" Virgil looks down. He stands up and sinks out. Roman sighs heavily. "Ok, ok, I give up." he throws his hands into the air. "I don't care anymore." he stands up.

Deceit frowns. “Roman.”

"Nope, I'm done. If Virgil wants to think he's depression, then fine. That is his mess to deal with." Roman starts to walk off.

Deceit follows him. “Are you, Prince Roman, just going to abandon your knight?”

"Do I look like a prince to you? Also, I didn't abandon him; he abandoned me."

“Does a prince always look like a prince? It is their heart that makes them a prince, not their clothes.”

Roman stops and rubs his face. "Why do you care? Of everyone I expected to be by my side, I never thought it would be you."

Deceit raises a brow. “And why would that be? Is it because I’m the evil snake trying to trick you into becoming part of my grand scheme? Or simply your view of yourself, which you project onto others and their actions, filtering them to fit into your idea of yourself?”

"I don't know! I don't know anything anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know why my family has stayed away from me or why Virgil thinks he's Depression or why Remus is needed more than me. Or, or, or, anything! I don't know. I'm in the dark, and you're giving me riddles!" Roman groans, "Just leave me alone like everyone else." Roman sinks out. Deceit’s shoulders drop, and he sinks out to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus rises up in Logan’s room. "What do you want Remus?"

Remus leaps onto Logan’s bed. “Ooo! You smell delicious!”

Logan ignores him for the most part only saying "Thank you." In response to the compliment.

Remus rolls under the bed, only for his head to appear through Logan’s desk. “Hi.” He grins.

Logan raises an eyebrow. "What do you want?" Logan would admit to himself seeing Roman's body acting this way was odd. If seem so unnatural, to say the least.

Remus’s arms appear through the desk as well and he lays them down, resting his head on them and gazing at Logan. “The question is Logan, what do you want?” He gasps and slowly reaches his hand towards Logan’s face. “Boop.” He laughs and boops Logan’s nose.

"I would like you to leave."

“Okay!” Remus’s head goes back through the desk. For a few minutes, he’s gone then- “I LEEEEEFT!” He spins Logan around in his chair.

"Well, you got me there. Ok so how about you switch back with Roman then never do that again?"

Remus laughs. “Where’s the fun in that? APPLESAUCE!” He smashes a bowl of apple sauce in Logan’s face.

With the snap of his fingers, the apple sauce is gone. "Why are you bugging me?"

“Because I can. PUKE!” Logan feels something wet on his head.

Logan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath making whatever is in his head disappear. "Why not bother Deceit?"

“Because.” He throws guts at Logan.

Logan just stares at him. "You don't get to me." Remus stares back, eye twitching. Logan raises an eyebrow. Remus lunges for him and takes him down to the floor, sitting on top of him. "Please get off me." Logan's patience was wearing thin. Remus giggles madly and lays on top of him. Logan tries to push him off. Remus rolls them over and lands back on top of him again. Logan puffs "Get off of me."

“No.” Remus grins. Logan tries to push him off again. Remus holds onto him tightly.

"Go harass Deceit."

“He’s no fun. He just plays along.” Remus puffs.

"Does he now?"

Remus sighs dramatically. “He’s just- UGH!” He falls on top of Logan. “He’s so hot and delicious but I can’t get to him!”

"Let me guess, you like him because he has two dicks?"

Remus snickers. “Oh, Logan you know me so well.”

Logan rolls his eyes. "What will it take to get you off of me?" Remus thinks then laughs maliciously. "What?"

“Throw Roman down the stairs.”

"Ok." Remus rolls off. Logan stands up and dusts himself off. "Ok let's go." Logan heads for the stairs. Remus follows him, giggling madly. They get to the stairs and Logan pushes Remus down them. Remus screams and hits the bottom. He looks up. "Oh sorry you look like Roman I must have mixed you two up." Logan tries and fails to hide a smirk.

Remus stares at him in disbelief. “You- you-“ he shakes a finger at him before leaping up and taking off up the stairs at him. “YOU DARE PUSH THE DUKE DOWN THE STAIRS!” Logan runs he goes into the first room he can. Which happens to be Virgil's. Logan closes and locks the door behind him and takes a deep breath. Virgil sits up quickly from his bed, headphones falling off, eyeshadow dark.

"Sorry to barge in unannounced Virgil, but I think I have made an error."

**“What?”**

"I pushed the Duke down the stairs." Virgil blinks. Logan stays at the door thinking that will somehow keep it shut better than the lock. "Not my better moves I will admit."

“LOGAN!” Remus scratches at the door.

Virgil pulls his hood up.  **“Just keep me out of this.”**

"Will do. I'm going to hide now." Logan jumps into the closet. Virgil pulls his blanket over his head.

...

It's been a few hours Remus long got bored of trying to find Logan. Virgil scrolls on his phone mostly completely forgotten of the event when he realized something. Has... Did Logan... Is Logan still here? And with that panic filled him. He gets up and goes to the closet.  **“Lo?”** He doesn't get a reply back but getting closer the wave of anxiety hits him like a train. Virgil throws open the closet. Logan is rocking himself back and forth visibly shaking. His eyeshadow matching, almost worst than Virgil's. He screams at the door opening and cowers trying to hide. Virgil winces and grabs a weighted blanket. He slowly approaches Logan and sets it on his shoulders. Logan covers himself up like he can make himself invisible. Virgil gently holds him and sinks into Logan’s room.

Logan gasps "No! He might find me." Logan tries to run.

Virgil keeps him still.  **“He won’t. He didn’t find you in my room. He won’t find you here.”**

"You don't know that. He can be anywhere. I need the closet. The closet is safe." Logan's speech was rapid and he continued his rant about the closet like Virgil couldn't understand the importance of it.

**“Shh...”** Virgil rocks him, trying to calm him but he’s failed at calming himself these past few hours. How is he supposed to help Logan?  **“Come on.”** He sinks into Patton’s room.

Patton looks up and immediately frowns. "What happened?"

**“Remus chased him into my room.”** Virgil sets him on the bed and turns away.  **“I’m sorry I can’t help.”**

Patton frowns and him. He takes Logan and Virgil's hand and sinks back to Logan's room. "My room wasn't going to help." Logan clings to Patton. "Oh geez, Kiddo he really spooks ya." Patton lay down on the bed. He summons his phone and a pair of earbuds. He hands the phone to Logan and put the ear puds on him. He turned on a space documentary. Logan is still shaking but looks at the screen. Patton covers him up with the blanket and massages Logan's head. Logan finally started to relax under the warm and protection of the blanket and Patton's loving embrace. Patton looks at Virgil. “So Roman tells me that you think your Depression.” Virgil looks away. “Ok I’m going to talk and I want you to listen ok?”

**“I don’t want to talk about it.” **

“Sorry kiddo but this is important.” Patton sighs “You’re not Depression. Depression is a lack of motivation for no reason. The feeling of being sad for no reason or feeling no emotion at all. Depression is wanting to spend all day in bed because you couldn’t sleep the night before or because you just can’t force yourself to do anything. Virgil, you don’t do any of those things. You are like an alarm that goes off that tells Thomas to be careful. Yes, you do show more caution than is needed but you never do something without reason. Anxiety is like ‘Don’t go outside because you might get hit by a car.’ While Depression is like ‘Don’t go outside because…’” Patton shrugs “‘Because you just don’t feel like it.’ Those are two different reasons and frankly, Virgil if anyone was going to turn into Depression it would be me.” Virgil looks at Patton a little confused. “ _ I _ control Thomas’s emotions.  _ I _ control his motivation. So if Thomas did have Depression, if he was lacking emotions and motivation that would be my fault, not yours.” Patton gives a small smile. “Also because I  _ am _ Thomas’s emotions and motivation I can tell you with full confidence that Thomas isn’t showing signs of Depression. He just isn’t.” Patton takes Virgil’s hand. “Do you still believe that you are Depression after hearing all of that?”

Virgil looks down.  **“Then... then what am I? Why am I like this?”**

"You are anxiety, that hasn't changed. Virgil, what is this really about?" Virgil holds himself and doesn’t answer. Patton squeezes his hand. "It's ok kiddo. I won't judge you, take a deep breath in and let's figure this out."

Virgil looks at Logan.  **“I just know. It’s my fault Remus and Roman switched.”**

"What's your proof?"

Virgil squeezes his eyes shut.  **“I just- I just know.”**

Patton rubs his thumb across Virgil's knuckles. "Not everything that bad happens is your fault. So I want you to stop, breath and  _ really _ think about this. Besides a gut feeling, why would this be your fault." Patton was acting like a more friendly Logan. He was calm, collective, but also being serious not taking the time to make jokes. Giving Virgil his full attention. It must be Logan's room affecting him.

Virgil takes a deep breath. ** “I- I made this happen. I was scared of what would happen if the Duke was the main creativity.”**

"Ok, so you had a fear, a thought about something bad happening. Remus took advantage of that and that could be what allow him to make the switch. Now instead of focusing on guilt for what happened. We should focus on fixing this because I don't think you will feel better until you do."

**“I don’t know what to do.”**

"And it is ok to not know because you’re not alone. No one knows what to do so how about after Logan wakes up from his nap we all get together and figure this out?" Patton chuckles as Logan snores a little. Patton petting Logan's head. Virgil offers a smile but remains tense. "Ok come on lie down." Patton gently pushes Virgil down. "It's cuddling time." Virgil curls up next to Patton and Logan, gazing at the wall in thought. Patton massages his head. Virgil sighs and closes his eyes. Logan subconsciously wraps his arms around Virgil holding him way more loving and naturally if he was awake. Patton finds it adorable. Virgil relaxes and nuzzles him. Patton smiles at his kiddos and lets them rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus rises up in Thomas’s apartment. “Boo.”

Thomas jumped. "AHH Roman not cool." Remus does his neck snap thing and stares at Thomas. Thomas covers his eyes. He doesn't know why Roman is doing this but he doesn't need this right now.

“You really think I’m Roman?”

"Who else would you be? Wait." It clicks in his mind and he looked at 'Roman' again. Remus grins and snickers.

"What are you doing Deceit?"

Deceit rises up and looks confused. Remus gasps. “Dee Dee!” He flings himself at him.

"Ok, now I'm even more confused."

Deceit hiss and falls from the sudden weight. He looks up at Thomas and he almost feels bad for the deceitful side despite his confusion. “Are you really incapable of figuring out who this is?” He asks, trying to hold Remus away from licking his face.

Thomas thinks for a moment. "Oh, it's the Duke. Why does he look like Roman?'

“Because-“ Remus licks his hand and Deceit makes a disgusted face and throws him off.

“ENOUGH!” Thomas flinches. Remus rolls up and grins at Deceit who stands. “GO TO YOUR ROOM!”

“Yes Daddy~”

“ENOUGH! I DO NOT LIKE YOU NOW GO!” Deceit points at him and Remus sinks out.

"What is going on?" Thomas looks highly confused. Deceit fixes his outfit and sighs. “Remus has become your main Creativity. He and Roman switched places.”

"WHAT!? Why?  _ HIM _ ?" Deceit opens his mouth then reluctantly closes it. "Deceit tell me."

Deceit looks him in the eyes a moment before looking away. “Virgil is scared of the fantasies Remus has been supplying. He continues along with those fantasies, thinking through every detail and making it easier for Remus to become dominant Creativity.”

"Oh... well, how do we stop him? I mean Remus. I don't like the idea of  _ him _ being my main source of creativity." 

“I don’t know. I haven’t gotten that far. I tried to help Roman but he believes the others have given up on him. Virgil believes he’s Depression... I think Remus is giving him nightmares.”

"I have depression!?"

“No, you don’t.”

Thomas relaxes a little. "Ok good, sorry I've just been... jumpy since I kissed Ethan."

Deceit nods. “Virgil was out and couldn’t stop Remus’s impulse.”

"Well ok." Thomas combs through his hair. "Maybe we should get everyone together and talk about this. That's how I fix all of my problems." Thomas shrugs

“If you believe that is best...” Deceit fixes his gloves. “I will leave.”

"Ok and Deceit. Thank you." Thomas smiles at him.

Deceit blinks, surprised before masking it. “You’re not welcome.” He sinks out.

Thomas takes a deep breath. "Ok, Patton, Logan, Virgil, Roman." Thomas waits but no one shows up. "Well, that's weird." Thomas looks around. "Deceit." Deceit reappears and looks around. "They didn't show up."

Deceit frowns. He sinks out and goes down the hall. “Patton? Logan? Virgil?” He checks each of their rooms his last stop is Logan's room where he finds Patton, Logan, and Virgil all sleeping on Logan's bed. Deceit relaxes slightly now knowing that nothing bad has happened to them. He goes down to Remus’s room. “Roman?”

"Go away Deceit."

“Roman please.” Roman doesn't respond. He looks at the dead bodies of his 'family'. The stupid room summoned copies of them so they can yell and harass him until he snapped and killed them for silence. After crying he just gave up, now he lies on the bed with the smell of blood in the air and his clothes stained in the same stuff. Deceit was right, he was no better than his brother. Deceit leans his head against the door and closes his eyes. He sighs and sinks in, taken aback by the sight and frowning. He looks over at Roman and walks towards him. “Come on.”

"What's the point?"

Deceit takes his hand. “The point is getting you out of this nightmare.” He sinks into Thomas’s apartment.

Thomas looked up and his emotions whiplash from relief to concern "Wha- Roman? What happened?" Thomas couldn't get past the blood that was on his clothes.

Roman shrugs "I killed everyone."

"WHAT!?" Thomas took a step back shock, surprise and honestly scared. He almost couldn't believe it. This, this couldn't be Roman. It has to be Remus. Roman would never-

"It was actually really easy." Roman decided to add.

“Remus’s room brings to life the smallest hint of a horrific thought.” Deceit holds Roman and sits him down.

Thomas tries to calm down. He doesn't want to believe any of this. Roman giggles "I see why Remus likes this. Look at him he's so flustered right now, it is adorable." 

Deceit looks shocked for a moment before he remembers Roman’s been in Remus’s room for hours. “This isn’t you.” He looks at Thomas. “Breathe. I’ll fix this.” He sinks into Roman’s room.

Remus looks up. “DEEEEE-“ Deceit lays Roman down and picks up Remus, sinking out. He rises up in the Imagination and locks him in a cell.

“Stay till Daddy comes back.” He says, hiding his distaste. Remus purrs and Deceit sinks back into Roman’s room.

"Hey what would happen if one of the sides died?" Roman ponders then gets an evil grin if Deceit didn't know better he would think this was Remus.

Deceit sits next to Roman and holds his hand tightly. “We can’t die.”

"Well, that is a shame." Roman pouts "You know you have a pretty eye? Why is only one a snake eye?"

Deceit blushes.  _ ‘No. This isn't him.’  _ He shakes his head. “Just rest.”

Roman looks at him. "Hmm" he snaps his fingers. "There! better." he hands Deceit a mirror showing him that he has two snakes eyes now.

Deceit sighs. “If it makes you happy.” He personally never liked his snake features. It made him different, hard to be accepted. He was the creepy snake face.

Roman giggles "You do make me happy." Roman pokes his nose. Deceit blushes more. Roman pets his scale face. "Oh, it's so soft like a baby's butt. Say why do people say that? Why are they touching baby butts to see if they are soft?"

Deceit tries to retain his composure, but it’s hard with Roman petting him like that. “Hmm... I don’t know...”

Roman giggles "You're funny."

Deceit huffs. “Am not.”

Roman scratches his scales. "Are too. Come on you can't deny it."

Deceit melts. “Mmm...”

Roman smiles "See. You are adorable my little snaky boi." Roman giggles

Deceit blushes darkly. “Stop...”

"Aww, why? You look so relax." Roman puts a kiss on Deceits head.

Deceit blushes darker. “You’re not you. Please.”

Roman pouts "Oh alright joy kill." Roman backs up. "Hey, where are the others?"

“Resting.” Deceit tries to unred his face.

"Ooooo I can have fun with that." Roman cracks his fingers.

Deceit looks up. “No.”

"Oh, it would be fun. Hmmm done." Roman smiles proudly.

Deceit pales. “WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

"Oh, Patton just seems to be a little too happy so I gave him a little spook." Roman giggles.

“NO!”

Roman frowns "What's wrong? It's just a little prank."

“It’s wrong!”

"Oh come now Deceit when has that ever been an issue for you?  Right and wrong are bogus anyway. Like really who decided what was is right and wrong?"

“I-“ Deceit looks down. “If it hurts Thomas, it’s wrong.”

"But I'm not 'hurting' Thomas." Roman does air quotes "He will be fine." Deceit feels himself being summoned before he can react he's in the living room with a panicking Thomas.

"Deceit where are the others?" He nervously laughs "I'm starting to freak out over here."

“I’m sorry I’m-“ he feels himself being summoned and appears in Logan’s room. Virgil glares at him.

**“What did you do!?”**

“I didn’t-“ he looks at Patton. Patton is rocking himself. Logan is trying to calm him down. Deceit tries to go towards Patton, but Virgil stops him. “Roman was in Remus’s room for hours. I pulled him out and put him in his own room to recharge, but he said he gave Patton a spook.”

**“Ha. Like we’re going to believe that.”**

Deceit looks at Logan. “What did he see?”

"He won't tell us." Patton whines.

Roman appears "Heyo~ miss me?" Deceit looks at Roman and Virgil follows his gaze. Roman looks at Patton and laughs "Hey, hey Patty." Patton won't look at him. "Patty, oh come on Morality don't leave me hanging. Again." he laughs Patton whines and hides in Logan.

Logan glares at Roman. "Stop."

Deceit gets up and grabs Roman’s arm, sinking back into Roman’s room. “Stay.” He growls.

"Aww but-"

“Stay.”

Roman pouts "Fine." he groans

Deceit sinks back into Logan’s room, ducking just in time to dodge Virgil’s fist.  **“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?”**

“Vir-“ Deceit dives again. He takes Virgil down and sinks out to Virgil's room. He lets go and quickly sinks back into Logan’s room. “Logan.”

"Roman spent to much time in Remus's room and now he is Remus. This is fantastic, now we have two of them." Logan continues to rub Patton's back but it's clear that Logan doesn't know how to deal with physical comfort.

Deceit moves closer and slowly wraps his arms around Patton. “Focus.” Deceit growls at Logan. “Remus was in Roman’s room and it hardly affected him.”

"Hard to fix crazy, if you couldn't tell my room doesn't have much of an effect on Virgil either."  Patton leans on Deceit. Deceit holds him and rocks him.

"I want Roman back." Patton whines.

“He will be back soon.” Deceit assures.

"Well, this has been a... bad day. Where is Remus?" Logan asks

“Locked in the Imagination.”

"Alright, so what is the plan? We need to fix this." And then Virgil, Logan, Patton, and Deceit are in the living room.

"Oh, thank goodness you are all alright. Where have you been?" Thomas finally relaxes.

Logan looks confused. "Why would we not be alright?"

"Uh because Roman said he killed you and you all refused to show up for like 30 minutes."

Virgil glares at Deceit and lunges for him. He quickly gets up and runs, but Virgil takes him down.  **“FIX THIS!”**

“I’M TRYING!”

Remus and Roman rise up. Remus sees Virgil on Deceit and gasps. “NOOO! Dee Dee! My sweets! I shall save you!” He pulls out his mace and Deceit’s eyes widen.

“NO!!!”

Roman pulls out his sword. "Fear not the duke is here."

"Stop!" Thomas begs. Patton starts crying and Logan isn't sure what to do.

Deceit panics with the two Creativity’s coming at Anx- Virgil on top of him. Virgil is frozen, looking at the weapons. Remus is nearly to them and Deceit sinks out to the Imagination, holding Virgil protectively.

Roman and Remus follow after. "Roman, are you helping me?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I have dreamed of this day." Remus smiles as they both look at Deceit and Virgil.

Deceit breathes quickly and Virgil hides against him. Deceit glances down at him then up at the two, heart racing. “Stop! Please! I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt Virgil!” Virgil looks up at him shocked.

Roman and Remus look at each other then back at them. "Ok." Roman and Remus sit down.

Deceit sighs and lets Virgil go. “Go back with the others. I’ll keep them distracted.” Virgil looks at him with mixed emotions. Deceit nods reassuringly and Virgil sinks out. Deceit looks back at the two. “What do you want?” Remus grins.

"I just want my snaky waky happy." Roman smiles.

Remus crawls towards him and Deceit starts backing up, feeling himself losing control. Suddenly Remus is behind him and Deceit backs into his chest. He wraps his arms around Deceit. “I want my Daddy...” Deceit slips out of his arms and backs away quickly.

“Then you have to catch me.” He takes off running. Remus chases after. Deceit summons a bottle of deodorant and throws it. Remus gasps and runs to grab it before chasing after Deceit again, munching on the deodorant. Roman looks at the scene. He snaps his fingers and Remus is in a cage.

Remus gasps. “Brother! I thought you were helping me!”

"Deceit doesn't look happy." Roman crosses his arms. Remus huffs. Deceit slows to a stop and turns, looking at Roman gratefully. Roman smiles at him looking more like his charming self. "He's fine!" Remus defends. Roman looks back at him.

"He is not fine. He is running from you. Besides, he clearly likes me more. I am the pretty one."

"That is my face!" Remus yells

"Not anymore it's mine now so ha." Roman teases

Remus shakes with anger. “You! You! You’ll pay for this! You can’t steal him from me!”

"Can't steal what was never yours," Roman smirks and takes Deceits hand.

Deceit blushes. “HE’LL NEVER BE YOURS!”

"Yeah? Watch this." Roman dips Deceit and kisses him. Deceit blushes darkly and holds onto his shoulders. He melts against him, heart racing. Roman holds him then pulls him back up. He smirks at Remus. Remus stares in disbelief. Deceit hides his face against Roman. Roman wraps his arm around Deceit. "Now if you excuse us."

Remus growls "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You can't kill me. I'm a bad bitch. Also, Deceit says we can't die." Roman shrugs Remus hisses. Roman and Deceit sink into Roman’s room. Deceit looks at him. "So... what do you want to do? The Duke is at your service." Roman bows. 

His behavior is weird like it's Roman, but still hints of the duke given that he still thinks he is the Duke and that he still likes Deceit. Which is  _ totally not _ Roman. Roman thinks Deceit is a villain like everyone else. There is no way Roman would actually have feelings for him. Roman gives a charming smile as he waits for orders from what he believes is his true love. “I- I don’t know.” Deceit blinks, trying to process what’s happening. Roman nuzzles him rubbing his head under Deceit's neck.

Deceit wants to relax. He wants to give in to that temptation to just hold him and enjoy this moment together, but he knows it’s not him. He knows this isn’t how he truly feels about him. Not only that, but he has work to do. But the others don’t necessarily need him... right? Roman sweetly kisses his neck. Deceit shivers and melts against him. Can’t he have just a moment? Just for a moment, he can believe this is real. For just a moment, he can convince himself he loves him. But what of the consequences? No, those can be dealt with later. “I- l-love y-you.” He stutters nervously.

Roman hums and holds him close. "Love you too my charming snake." his hot breath on Deceits neck. Deceit holds back any noise, but he seems happy and relaxed. Roman lays him on the bed then goes on top. He kisses his face not hiding his noises. Deceit shivers again and keeps him close, giving him more. A soft moan escapes him. Roman's hands move down Deceit's body as Roman takes his mouth. Deceit kisses him back, back arching as he feels like electricity travels from Roman’s hands through his body. Roman goes deeper moaning with his eyes closed. The door opens. 

Deceit is caught between panic and yearning. He freezes, squeezing his eyes shut and willing whoever it is away even though he knows it’s foolish. Patton looks at Logan and Virgil not too sure what to do. Roman ignores it focusing on Deceit. Virgil stares at them a moment, not sure how to feel given Roman was just trying to kill him and Deceit had offered himself to save him. Was this what Roman wanted? And where was Remus?

Deceit stays frozen solid in fear. Roman keeps going on him but it only upsets him knowing someone is there, but he can’t bear to look to see who. He starts tearing up and desperately swallows them back. Roman finally stops and looks at the others. "Begone thot!" and the door closes on them. Roman cubs Deceits face. "Hey, it's ok." Roman rubs his thumb on his cheeks. "I'll protect you."

Deceit closes his eyes and grits his teeth. _ ‘Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.’  _ He sniffles.

Roman kisses his head and holds him lovingly. "I've got you, it's ok." Roman's voice was soft. It is good to see that Roman is becoming more of himself but also scary because that means he will stop loving Deceit. What will happen? Will he get angry? Will he laugh at him? Deceit chokes back a sob and holds onto him. He needs to leave, but he doesn’t want to. He feels safe in Roman’s arms, and warm. Warmer that his room could ever be. Roman pets his head and holds him close. "I'm here." 

Deceit cries against him. “Don’t leave me.” He whispers. “Not again. Don’t leave me alone. Please...”

Roman looks him in the eyes. "I won't leave you," he promises, whipping at his tears.

Deceit squeezes his eyes shut, shaking. “I- I can’t- I said I wouldn’t love again- I- I-“

"Shh breath. I won't hurt you."

Deceit shakes his head and tries to take a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt you...”

"You're not hurting me, Dee." Roman frowns Deceit hiccups and weaves his fingers tightly into the silky green and black fabric. Roman rubs his hand on Deceit's hand. He would do anything to make Deceit feel better. He summons a snake and offers it to him. Deceit looks at it and smiles a bit, laughing through his tears. He hiccups and sniffles, gingerly taking it. Roman smiles and lets the snake crawl to Deceit. It slithers around his hand and flicks its tongue. Deceit smiles and relaxes more, the scales running over his skin oddly soothing him. Roman rests next to him now taking one of Deceit's hands and kissing it.

Deceit snuggles up next to him and closes his eyes. “Thank you...” he whispers.

"Thank you." Roman massages his head. Deceit’s eyes slowly slide closed, lulled into a restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Patton, Logan, and Virgil sit on the couch. "So..." Patton starts "We need to weaken Remus so Roman can switch back with him. Any idea?"

"Simple, his power comes from fear so..." Logan looks at Virgil. Virgil looks down. Logan takes his hand. "You can't help how the duke makes you feel sometimes. At the moment things look very scary and you do tend to-" he pulls out a notecard. "jump the gun." he throws the card.

"Logan be nice," Patton warns.

"Uh right, what I'm saying is the duke isn't as scary as you think he is."

**“I know.”**

"Virgil deep breaths you're echoing."

**“I KNOW!”** Virgil snaps and holds himself.  **“You really just noticed now!? I can’t stop it!”**

"Ok, ok this isn't getting us anywhere." Patton looks at Logan. "You need to be more sensitive Lo." Logan sighs and looks down.

Virgil stuffs his face into his knees, hiding.  **“Even if I’m not Depression, I’m not helping. I can’t. I failed.”**

"Virgil that is not true. Do we need to remind you what happens when you are gone?" Logan says passionately. "We need you and I'm sorry you feel like you're hurting us. The truth is Virgil, you're not the bad guy here. You are a pawn that Remus is using for his own gain. Which yes doesn't sound better but that also means that you are the key to stopping him. You haven't failed until you give up." Logan squeezes his hand. "and the Virgil I know wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt us. I know you're scared... I am too but you don't have to be alone and I don't want to lose you." Logan looks down. Patton blinks not expecting that from the "robot" side.

Virgil softens and takes a deep breath. He hugs Logan. “Okay.” He says, echo fading.

Logan hugs him back. Patton squeals and hugs them both. "Group hug." Virgil smiles a bit.

“I love you guys.”

"I love you guys too." Patton giggles. Logan stays silent this was too much emotion at the moment it was a little overwhelming... Ok, it was really overwhelming. He just wants things to go back to normal.

“I’ll try,” Virgil promises.

Logan pulls away from the hug so he can get back to business. "Ok now that we got that out of the way. Virgil what about the Duke is scaring you?"

Virgil looks down. “He just- he’s so powerful. He can- he can do anything.” His voice threatens to gain an echo again.

"That is where you are wrong. Remus is like Roman, yes Roman is strong but that is because we believe in him. Same with Remus. You believe he is strong so he is. You said it yourself. You thought he was this big threat but he is more of a common cold. He's annoying and can be loud like the baby on the airplane but he is nothing without you. Same with Patton. Patton, you're scared of him too. That, in turn, is also making him stronger." Patton looks down.

Virgil frowns. “How do you just... stop being scared?”

"You rationalize your way out. The Duke is not powerful. The Duke can't hurt you. You hold the power. Remember he threw a ninja star at me. If I believe that would kill me then it would have, but I didn't. He can't hurt me. He's like a magician, he has a lot of tricks that look like magic but once you look at it in a new light you find that it's all fake." 

Virgil nods slowly. “And what about Roman?”

"What about Roman?"

“Him and... Deceit.”

"That is their own business to deal with, but Roman did seem to be confused as to who he is. Remus likes Deceit... sexually more than romantically but still. So it's most likely that Roman, in his confused state, thinks he loves Deceit as well." Logan shrugs.

Virgil frowns. “That’s what I thought.”

"Nevertheless, I'm not touching that."

Patton frowns "You think Deceit likes Roman?"

"Why would he like Roman?" Logan asks

"That's a little harsh Lo," Patton mumbles

"Apologize but I didn't take Roman to be his-" Logan flip through his vocab cards. "Type."

Virgil sighs. “Whatever. I’ll try to fix this.”

"We have your back." Patton smiles.

"I too am following your lead."

Virgil smiles. “Thanks, guys.”

"So where do we start?" Patton asks

Virgil takes a deep breath. “With Thomas.” They sink back into the living room.

Thomas looks up. "Oh, thank goodness you're ok Virgil. You are ok, right?"

Virgil nods and offers a smile. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Thomas relaxes a little. "What about the twins?"

“I don’t know where Remus is. Roman... Roman is with Deceit.” Virgil mumbles.

"Oh... Ok so how are we going to save Roman?"

"That is actually why we are here Thomas," Logan speaks up. "You need to stop giving Remus power."

Thomas looks confused. “Remus is only as powerful as we believe he is. Patton and I will do our best, but ultimately, it comes down to you.” Virgil speaks softly.

"It's like I said in the video. He has power because you say that he does. Remus can never hurt you if you believe that he can't."

Thomas looks down. “Easier said than done.”

"I know, I never said it was an easy thing to pull off. That is why I looked into ways to help with fears and such. One tactic is by repeating a phrase. This will help remind you that things aren't as you think. So you can say: Remus has no power, I am in control." Logan offers

Thomas and Virgil both seem to ease. Thomas nods. “Okay.”

"The next time he shows up or you think about it. Just remember, he has no power, I am in control." Patton relaxes too.

Remus rises up, looking upset. “Where’s Roman!?”

Thomas flinches. Logan stands tall. "We don't have to tell you."

Remus glares at him. “He stole my love!” He looks at Virgil and grins wickedly, Virgil tensing. “So I’m going to steal his.” Virgil’s eyes widen and he takes a step back.

Logan stands in front of Virgil. "You have no power here Remus. I am in control."

Remus laughs. “You? Please. You really think you have control? I can do as I please.” He waves his hand and Logan’s body is cut in half by the air, falling over. Virgil screams and starts scrambling up the stairs, staring at Logan’s body. Remus moves towards him. “Where is Roman~?” He asks in a sing-song voice.

**“Roman’s room!”** Virgil quickly spills.

Logan reappears and punches Remus. "Nice try, but I am in control."

Remus groans and snickers, getting up. “It’s adorable how you try.” He sinks out.

Virgil draws his knees up, rocking himself.  **“What did I just do?”**

...

Remus rises up in Roman’s room, mace in hand. Roman and Deceit are asleep on the bed in a lovingly embrace. Remus growls and grabs Roman, yanking him away and letting him fall on the floor and hitting him over the head. Deceit blinks and frowns in confusion to the sudden disruptions. Remus looks at him and grins. “Good morning Daddy.” Deceit’s heart leaps into his throat and he shoots off the bed, legs tangling and he falls. Remus comes around and picks him up.

Deceit sees Roman on the ground and stops. “Roman?” He sounds scared. The others rise up.

Roman lays limp on the ground bleeding from his head wound. Patton covers his mouth. "Roman."

Deceit tries to push himself away from Remus. “STOP! PLEASE! ROMAAAAAN!” Deceit screams in terror. Remus slaps his hand over Deceit’s mouth and sinks out with him. Virgil dives down to Roman and quickly accesses the injury, getting to work. He summons a rag and places it against the injury.

Logan goes down and helps. "Breathing and pulse are fine. He will mostly have a concussion but he will live." Virgil nods.

...

Remus rises up in his room with Deceit who thrashes. He throws him on the bed and flops on him. “What’s wrong baby~?” He purrs.

Deceit fights against him. “Roman-“

“Roman will be fine. We got into fights countless times.” Remus licks his face. Deceit knees his ribs and Remus flies off, screaming. Deceit rolls away and sinks back into Roman’s room, shaking.

Patton frowns and goes over. "Logan says Roman will be fine." Roman is now tucked in his bed. Virgil holding him protectively. Logan sinks in with a medkit.

Deceit takes a deep breath and nods, standing. Virgil looks at him, still unsure. Deceit looks over Roman with the same look on his face as when Virgil told him... he was leaving. Virgil turns his gaze downward, unable to watch his pitiful expression. “I- I- need to leave-“ Remus rises up and Deceit backs away. Logan goes over and hits Remus over the head with a hammer. Remus falls over and Deceit flinches, looking at Logan in shock.

"Logan!" Patton was shocked.

"What?" Logan makes the hammer go away and goes back to Roman to rap his head.  Deceit looks around quickly. He takes a deep breath and sinks into Thomas’s apartment.

Thomas looks up at Deceit. "What's wrong what happened?" Deceit opens his mouth then shuts it shaking his head. He sits down on the couch and opens his arms, missing his gloves. Thomas frowns and goes into Deceits' arms.

Deceit holds him and pets his hair. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He sighs and tosses hat off, resting his head atop of Thomas’s. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

"Is it?"

“It will be.”

Thomas relaxes "Thank you."

Deceit closes his eyes, holding him protectively. "You are welcome, Thomas."

...

Roman wakes up a few hours later. He holds his head. "Ow." he groans.

Virgil is right there. "Shh..." he places ice on his head.

Roman holds the bag. "Virgil?"

"Yeah. I'm here." Virgil sits crisscrossed beside him.

Roman looks around. "Where is Deceit?"

Virgil bites his lip. "I don't know. Why?"

Roman shrugs "Nevermind."

Virgil glances at him then look down. He wants to ask, but he doesn't want to push it. Then again the first thing Roman asks when he wakes up is about Deceit... "You like him?" It's more of a question than a statement.

Roman rubs his face. "I don't know. All I know is that he has been by my side this whole day making sure I'm ok."

Virgil nods. "Patton and Logan took Remus. I don't know where."

Roman feels the bandages on his head. "What happened?"

"He hit you in the head with a mace. He took Deceit, then Deceit came back and Remus followed, the Logan hit Remus in the head with a hammer and Deceit disappeared."

Roman sighs "I really don't like him." Roman stands up.

"Roman sit down." Virgil gets up.

"No, I need to find Deceit."

"Roman, please. I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm just going to double-check." Roman grabs the door. Virgil sighs and follows him. Roman looks around the house. He tries to ignore the dizzy feeling, the bright lights, the pounding in his head, weakness in his legs. He needs to make sure Deceit is fine. He would do the same for him.

Virgil follows nervously, heart leaping every time he sways. "Nope. Nevermind." He takes Roman's hand and drags him back to his room. "Logan said you're going to have a concussion. You're resting. I'll find Dee."

"I'm fine." Deceit falls from the ceiling, flailing around. He hits the ground and quickly looks up, wide-eyed. Virgil stares back. "Deceit." Roman throws himself to the ground. "You ok?"

Deceit gets up. "Yes." He helps Roman up then remembers Virgil is watching them. He tries to ignore him and helps Roman back onto the bed. "You need to rest.”

"Sorry, I just needed to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. Now listen to Virgil." He turns and goes towards the door, not looking at Virgil.

Roman holds Deceit's hand. "Wait. You don't have to run." 

Deceit stops. "Remus-"

"Patton and Logan took him." Virgil stands and opens the door, looking down. "Stay with him." He closes the door behind himself. Deceit looks at Roman. Roman offers a smile.

Deceit almost smiles back before he remembers what happened. He pulls his hand away and sits next to the bed, looking down.  _ 'Why did Virgil leave me with him? Does he really trust me or is this a setup? What do I do?' _

Roman frowns "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Roman looks down. "I meant what I said. I'm not leaving you." 

Deceit glances at him unsurely. "Are you-" he shakes his head. "How do you feel?"

"My head is killing me but I'm not planning on killing anyone if that's what you're thinking." Deceit looks away. "Deceit please talk to me. You're all I have left."

"Falsehood. You have the others." Roman looks away. Deceit sighs. "That wasn't you and I accept that. I shouldn't have let it go as far as it did. I'm the villain, the creepy snake face and I accept that."

Roman looks at him. "No, you're not. A villain wouldn't try so hard to keep me safe and your face isn't  _ that _ creepy." Roman rubs his face. "Look I don't know how I feel about you. Yeah, I too believe that you were a villain but after today. After everything you did, I can't believe that you are as bad as I thought."

Deceit looks down. "Maybe it should stay that way." He stands.

"Why? Deceit please-"

Deceit turns to him, trying to hide his mixed emotions. "This is for the best." He sinks out.

Roman stares at the spot. He doesn't know he had started crying until a sob breaks out. His head pounds at him harder and he holds it like he's worry it will explode.  _ 'He left me...' _ he stands  up and looks at the room. He can't stand being in here. It's not his room anymore. He sinks out.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan is talking to Patton better calming him down and explaining the power he really has over Remus's influence. Remus is tied to a chair, still unconscious, the logical energy from Logan's dreamscape helping to weaken him. Patton takes a deep breath. "Ok yeah, he's not that scary. He's just... like a jump scare. Scary in the moment but then nothing."

Logan thinks "Yeah that works and you are going to use those grounding techniques I show you?"

"Yup!" Patton smiles

Logan nods. "Good." He looks at Remus. "I do not believe he should be out this long..."

"You did hit him with a hammer. Wait, is he dead?"

"No Patton. We cannot die."

Patton takes a deep breath. "Right ok yeah of course. So should we shake him or something?"

Logan goes over to him. "Remus." Remus hums.

Patton shakes his shoulder. "It's time to wake up."

Remus huffs. "Noooooo," he whines.

Patton looks at Logan. "That isn't really Remus like."

"He's been in my part of the mind for a while. That would have an effect on him." Remus mumbles sleepily. "Maybe we should just leave him alone."

Logan sighs. “Remus. Stop fooling around.” Remus cracks an eye open, grinning. Patton keeps his guard up. Remus snickers and yawns, closing his eyes again and snoring.

"Ok, he's just playing with us." Patton sighs Logan nods in agreement.

"I'm going to check on Roman. Maybe give Virgil a break."

“Okay. I will go with you.”

"What about Remus? Who's going to watch him?"

“He cannot get out. Not unless I let him.”

"Ok then let's go." Logan and Patton sink back to Roman's room but finds it empty. Patton frowns "Where are they?" Logan looks around and frowns. They sink into the commons.

Virgil is in the kitchen making dinner. He looks up when the other two rise up. “Hey.”

“Virgil, do you know where Roman is?” Logan asks.

Virgil blinks. “In his room...”

Patton puts on a worry expression. "We were just there and the room is empty."

Virgil’s eyes widen and he slams the towel down on the counter. “I knew better than to trust that snake!” He storms upstairs.

Logan races after. “Virgil, what do you mean?”

“Roman wanted Deceit so I told him to stay and watch him.” Virgil throws open Deceit’s door. Deceit shoots up from his bed, cheeks tear-stained. He sees Virgil marching towards him and scrambles up, but isn’t fast enough to escape Virgil grabbing his collar. “Where’s Roman!?”

“I left him in his room!”

“You LEFT HIM!?”

Patton pulls Virgil off. "Ok, ok everyone, calm down. Deceit what happened?"

“I-“ Deceit fixes his gloves. “I left him. Just like that. I don’t care about him. You were a fool to think I did.” He bites his lip, his fangs drawing a faint trail of blood. He winces and licks it, keeping his teary eyes downcast.

Patton sighs "Typical Deceit." He mumbles.

"Yes, typical indeed." Everyone turns around and finds Roman.

"Roman!" Patton tries to go over to him but Logan holds him back not liking the look Roman is giving them. There was still a charm to it but still mischievous like a Disney villain who is about to have fun.

Deceit pales and tries to sink out but Virgil grabs him. “Let me go!” He tries to pull Virgil’s hand off.

"Running away snake? Typical." Roman summons his sword.

"Roman calm down." Logan orders

"You can't tell me what to do. I am the Duke! You are just... A robot." Logan turns into a robot version of himself. Deceit throws Virgil’s hand off, running to Roman and grabbing his arm. He sinks out to Roman’s room with him.

Roman laughs and decks Deceit in the face knocking him back. He looks up surprised. "Sorry lover boy but you had your chance. You broke the Dukes' heart and for that, you shall be punished." Roman smiles.

Deceit holds his face and scrambles backward. “Roman please-“

Roman laughs "Yes please, beg it will make this so much more fun." Roman raises his sword. Robot Logan shows up and takes the blow not feeling a thing. Roman growls "Out of the way Robot. You will have your turn shortly."

Deceit gets up. “ROMAN STOP! THIS ISNT YOU!”

"Oh, that is where you are wrong. This is me now." Patton and Virgil run in. "This is what happens when you all turn your back on me." He points at Patton. "A Dad who abandon one of his  _ kiddos _ ." He points at Logan. "A robot who couldn't be bothered to care." He points at Virgil. "The person who refused to fix the problem THAT HE CAUSED!" He points at Deceit. "And you, the one person who I thought had my back just gets up and leaves because he can't let go of his own lies." Roman smirks "Well now there is a new Duke in charge and it is time to bring these sinners to justice."

Virgil’s eyes widen. Deceit covers his mouth. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to protect you! From him. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” He breathes quickly, trying to hold back tears.

"It's too late for sorry. Besides, it's like you said." He grins "'Its better this way'" he raises his sword again.

Deceit squeezes his eyes shut and braces himself. This is what he deserves anyway. He hears a scream and opens his eyes. Virgil stands above him, holding the blade of Roman’s sword in his bleeding hand. “VIRGIL!!!”

"Oh look at this twist of events, Virgil protecting Deceit. You know you should be happy. Who needs Deceit anyway?"

"You can't kill us!" Patton yells

"Oh I know but you will be surprised what you can live through." Roman cackles and pulls his sword back.

Virgil screams again and holds his hand close to his chest. Deceit gets up and takes Virgil’s hand, wrapping his cloak around it. Virgil hisses and looks at him with pain and fear. Deceit meets his gaze and looks at Roman. “Stay here.” He says to the others before taking a deep breath and lunging for Roman, sinking out to the Imagination. He lets him go. “Do whatever you want. Just don’t touch the others. I’m the one who hurt you. I broke your heart.”

"So selfless." Roman laughs "but this isn't about just you. It's all of you and you all need to pay." Roman snaps his fingers and Deceit is chain to the ground. "And since you care  _ soooo _ much about them. I'll have you watch."

Deceit’s eyes widen. “NOOOO!” He throws himself towards Roman, only to run into the chains and collapse to the ground. He breathes quickly, he’s out of control. He needs to get it back but he can’t keep himself calm enough to do so. He can’t fake not caring. He can’t pretend and play along.

Roman sinks back to 'Roman's' room. "Miss me?"

Virgil looks up, still clutching his hand. “Where’s Deceit?”

"In the imagination. He's about to watch a show." Roman snaps his fingers and they all teleport to the imagination. "And you are all the actors!" He laughs.

Deceit struggles against the chains and looks at them. “RUN!!!” Robot Logan quickly sinks out. He goes to his dreamscape and releases Remus.

“Come with me.” He holds Remus’s arm and sinks back into the Imagination.

Roman looks at them. "Oh joy, you brought my brother! Hey, Remus let's have some fun. Oh and" he snaps his fingers "no more running."

Remus looks confused. “Wha?”

“WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE!?” Deceit screams, shocking Virgil. He’s never known Deceit to lose control.

Roman wraps his arms around Remus and pulls him away. "Ok so they need to be punished and if you want to join in go for it. Once I am done, you can have Deceit. What do you say, bro?" Roman gives a charming smile.

Remus smiles. “I love it!” Deceit thrashes. He turns into a snake and slips out of the chains before turning back to his normal self. He summons a sword and races towards Roman and Remus. Remus turns and meets the sword with his mace, grinning. “Aww. What’s wrong baby?”

"You're not supposed to fight." Deceit finds himself sinking. He looks down and he is stuck in the ground. "Now be a good snake and watch us torture the ones you tried to protect." Roman looks at them. Patton hides behind Logan.

"What do we do? We can't fight them." Virgil looks between Roman and Remus approaching them and hides behind Logan as well.

"You are right, we can't fight them but." He turns back to normal and clears his throat. "My point stands, they only have power if you say they do." Virgil and Patton look at each other. Logan walks up to them casually. "You can't hurt me." Roman and Remus laugh. "Let's see about that." They swing their weapons at Logan who doesn't flinch as they make an impact.

Patton screams and covers his eyes. When he opens them Logan doesn't have a scratch on him. Virgil holds onto Patton, shaking. Remus looks upset while Deceit looks confused. He narrows his eyes and looks down at his body stuck in the ground. He closes his eyes and lets himself relax.  _ ‘They don’t have power over me. It’s all a mirage.’ _ Deceit doesn't feel trap anymore. He looks down and sees his feet. He's free.

Patton holds Virgil. "They have no power. We are in control." He whispers Deceit smirks and looks up at the others. Virgil watches him with wide eyes. Deceit approaches Roman and Remus, tapping them on the shoulder.

They turn around. "How did you?" Roman growls and punches Deceit. Deceit closes his eyes and Roman’s hand bounces off. Roman growls in frustration. "No! This isn't supposed to be happening. Fear me!" He kicks Deceit.

Deceit raises a brow and doesn’t flinch. Remus hisses and kisses him. Deceit just pushes him away. He feels calm. He feels in control again. Roman turns and looks at Virgil. He smirks in a flash he has pulled him away from Patton. "Virgil!"

Virgil screams and reaches for Patton. Deceit moves towards Roman and pushes him away, holding Virgil gently. “He has no power. He can’t hurt you.”

"Oh yes, I can." Roman raises his sword.

Virgil flinches. “No, you can’t. You couldn’t keep Logan as a robot. You couldn’t keep me stuck in the ground. You can’t keep us here. You’re only power comes from the power of suggestion.” He sinks out with Virgil to the commons.

Patton and Logan leave as well. "No!" Roman stomps his foot. He sinks out. He raises in the commons. "This is no fair! You can't ignore me! I am the Duke! You have to listen to me."

“No, we don’t.” Deceit looks at him calmly.

Roman only grows more frustrated and angry. Logan goes over and turns the lights on bright. Roman hisses and covers his eyes. "Stop!" Roman almost begs Deceit thinks and turns the TV on loud. Roman covers his ears and back up. "STOP!" his head pounds and his ears ring.

Deceit walks towards him. Pains him to see Roman like this, but it needs to be done. “Go to your room.” 

Remus rises up. “Is the party over already?”

Roman tries to open his eyes but can't because it's too bright. "Fine! But I'll be back." He sinks out.

Deceit looks at Remus. “Go to your room.”

“Fine.” Remus sinks out as well. Deceit sinks into Roman’s room and grabs Remus by the arm. “Hey!” He sinks into Remus’s room and drops Remus, grabbing Roman and sinking into Roman’s room.

“This is your room.”

"Not anymore." Roman pulls his arm back and sinks out. The motion causes him to become dizzy and fall over.

Deceit sinks back into Remus’s room and picks Roman up bridal style. Remus gets up and Deceit glares at him. “Stay.” He sinks back into Roman’s room and holds him close, turning the lights out.

Roman fights him. "Let me go snake!"

Deceit holds him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. “No.”

"I will not be fooled again." Roman hits him but even he knows he doesn't have the strength to do any damage.

Deceit sighs. “I’m sorry. I was scared. Scared that I would just get you hurt. That you were better off without me.” He pets his hair. “I know you won’t hear me right now but I just needed to tell you...” he looks Roman in the eyes, his own filling with tears. “I love you. I just want you to be safe...” Roman freezes tears in his eyes. Deceit cups his face. “Roman...?”  _ ‘Shit. Shit. Shit, I broke him. Shit.’ _

Roman sobs "You’re lying. No one loves me."

Deceit takes his gloves off and runs his thumb over Roman’s cheek. “I do. Your family does.”

"They left me. You left me."

“They didn’t leave you. They were trying to find a solution.” Deceit closes his eyes. “I shouldn’t have left you. No matter how scared I was. I should have been there for you. I’m sorry.” Roman continues to cry. His head is killing him. He's tired and confused. He doesn't know what to believe. Deceit holds him and gently massages his head, silently crying with him. He moves over and lies on the bed with him picking up the ice pack off the bedside table and places it on Roman’s head, hand moving down to rub his back.

Roman holds himself. Patton sticks his head in the door and frowns. Deceit looks up. ‘Medicine.’ He mouths and points to Roman’s head. Patton nods and leaves. Deceit continues to hold Roman and waits. Patton comes back. Deceit slowly gets up, reluctantly letting Roman go. Roman curls up as he sobs hugging a body pillow. Patton offers him the bottle and Roman throws it across the room. Deceit frowns and picks it up, coming back over and measuring the dose. He sets it down and gives it to Roman.

Roman throws it. "You're not drugging me."

Patton looks shocked. "It's Motrin."

Deceit picks it up again and hands him the bottle. “Look.” Roman can’t look at it. He can’t even open his eyes. He can’t even move. Every thought sends a throb through his head and he just wants it to end. Deceit looks at Patton and points to the door. Patton leaves. Deceit crawls in beside him again and gently holds Roman until he falls asleep to escape his pain. Deceit stays awake long after, keeping watch over him.

...

Patton goes downstairs and sits on the couch and sighs. Virgil sits next to him, hand now wrapped in proper bandages. "We screwed up." Logan sits down on the other side of Patton. "He thought I was going to drug him. With Motrin!"

“Why would he think that?” Virgil frowns.

"I don't know. His mind must be all wonky." Patton rubs his face.

Logan clears his throat. "If you were paying attention you would remember that he seems to be mad at all of us for not helping him." Virgil frowns deeper and looks down.

"It's not our fault!" Logan raises an eyebrow. "I was trying to help. I had to calm Virgil down."

"And I was doing research but does Roman know that?"

“No.” Virgil answers. “All he knows is what he saw. And what he saw was no one was there except Deceit. And then he left him...”

"His actions were extreme and he was acting like a child. Throwing a temper tantrum to get attention. He knew very well that he couldn't hurt us." Virgil looks away.

Patton looks at him. "He was going to kill us."

"No, he wasn't. He said it himself he knew we couldn't die. He only used his sword on me, someone he knew he couldn't physically hurt. He just wanted to scare us."

"Why?"

"So he would be noticed. Come now Patton you’re the feelings. You should have seen this." Patton looks down. Virgil draws his knees up. "Look the best thing we can do for Roman is fix this. The first thing is we need to get him back to being the prince. He has fully convinced himself that he is the Duke."

"We have been trying Lo!" Patton whines.

"No you have been trying but this wasn't caused by your fear. It was caused by Virgil's." Virgil lowers his head and shrinks into himself. "Virgil you need to fix this." Logan frowns.

“How?”

"Let go of your fear. You got scared of what would happen if Remus was Thomas's creativity. Well, now you know. Frankly, the damage is more done to Roman than Thomas himself and now you know the result. What is there to be scared of?" Virgil sighs and his shoulders drop.

Patton rubs his back. "You can do this Virgil. For Roman."

Virgil takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.  _ ‘We need Roman back... I need Roman back. Remus can only hurt us as much as I’m scared of him. I... I do not fear him.’ _

...

Back in Roman's room, Deceit hears a swooshing sound then looks at Roman. Roman is back to looking like his true princely self. Deceit smiles and almost tears up again. He holds Roman and closes his eyes.

…

"Did it work?" Patton asks

Virgil opens his eyes. “I don’t know.”

"We would have to check on Roman to find out."

"I think Virgil should go," Patton says.

Virgil bites his lip and stands. “I’ll be back.” He goes upstairs and cracks open the door. He sees Roman looking like himself again, Deceit holding him looking relaxed. He lifts his head hearing the door creak open. Virgil slowly comes towards him and Deceit smiles at him.

“Good job.” Virgil shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Thank you... for. You know.” Deceit nods to Virgil’s hand.

“Yeah...” Virgil looks at Deceit and Roman. “You really like him... don’t you?”

Deceit looks down at Roman. “I care about him.”

Virgil nods. “I’ll go tell the others he’s back to normal.” Deceit nods and Virgil heads downstairs.

"So?" Patton looks hopefully and also worry.

Virgil nods and smiles. “He’s back.”

Patton relaxes and hugs Virgil. "Good job In so proud of you." Virgil smiles and relaxes against him. Virgil hugs him back.

Logan gives him a pat on the back. "Well done."

Virgil smirks. “Thanks, Lo. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Logan hides his rising blush by clearing his throat. "Well we had fix Roman physically but there is also the mental problem."

"Mental?"

Logan nods "He believes he is the Duke, and he seems to have trust issues. We don't know if those will be fixed by him being in his room or not."

“So... what do we do?” Virgil asks.

“Can you not just wait?” Deceit says from the top of the stairs, coming down and going into the kitchen.

"We can't rush this. That is true. Trust is built over time and his confusion will also go as he works himself out. All we can do is support him." Logan states. Deceit nods in agreement and doesn’t look at them, raiding the cabinets for anything he can carry.

"Deceit what are you doing?" Patton asks

“Food.” Deceit blinks and cuts off his train of thought before-

Remus rises up. “Doing food, huh?” He leans on the counter seductively. “Maybe we need some jam with that.” He winks.

Deceit stuffs down tears of frustration and turns on his heel. “Leave me alone.”

"Begone Remus we have had enough of you for the day," Patton says

Remus huffs. “Fine.” He sinks out. Deceit moves quickly towards the stairs, keeping his face hidden. 

Virgil frowns and reaches towards him. “Dee-“

“Don’t. I’m fine.” He snaps.

Patton flinches. Logan clears his throat. "Thank you for taking care of Roman. You have our gratitude."

Deceit swallows thickly and nods, quickly ascending the stairs and disappearing, cursing himself for not being able to hide his emotions. Virgil frowns, watching him go. “I was wrong about him too...”

"I think we all were kiddo." Patton rubs his back. Virgil looks down. "Come on let's make dinner."

“Okay.”


	7. Chapter 7

Roman wakes up a few hours later. He blinks his headache is better and he feels weird. His skin crawls. He looks at the mirror across the room. He looks like Remus. His mustache is gone, his hair a boring brown. His eyes lacking their eyeshadow. Roman sits up. Deceit slides off of him and sighs sleepily, a box of crackers and a jar of peanut butter sitting on the bedside table. Roman looks down at him then back at the mirror. He touches his face. It feels so alien to him now. _'Who am I?'_

Deceit blinks and slowly looks up. “Roman?” He sits up.

"What happened to my face?"

“What?” Deceit looks confused.

"My mustache, my hair, my eyes I look like Remus."

Deceit blinks. “N-No... you... you look like you?”

"No, I don't. I'm the Duke. Remus is the prince."

Deceit blinks. “Wha-“ he shakes his head. “Okay?”

Roman gets out of bed. "I need to fix this."

Deceit gets up and follows him. “Wait. No-“ Roman goes downstairs.

Patton looks up "Ro-"

"Who changed me?" Roman interrupts.  Virgil looks up from the kitchen. Deceit comes up beside Roman and looks at Virgil worriedly.

Patton blinks "What?"

"As I thought. He still thinks he's the Duke."

"I am the Duke!" Roman holds his head. Giving a self-reminder to not yell. Deceit holds his hand and looks worried. Virgil pales Roman sighs "Just change me back."

"No."

Roman looks at Logan. "Why not?"

"Because you are not the Duke you are the prince. Prince Roman. You are just confused from the brain trauma."

Roman frowns. “What brain trauma?”

"Remus hit you in the head with a mace. It's why your head hurts."

“Oh.” Roman looks unconcerned. “He’s hit me multiple times before. It’s fine.” Deceit rubs his thumb over Roman’s hand and looks down. Virgil watches him.

"Nevertheless, you are the prince. So there is no need to switch you."

Roman frowns more. “But Remus was chosen over me...”

"No, Virgil let his fear of what would happen if Remus was chosen to grow strong enough to let the change happen. Roman, Thomas needs  _ you _ as his figurative 'prince in shining armor'."

Roman looks at Deceit who glances up. “He’s not lying.” Deceit whispers. 

"We are sorry that we ignored you. We were trying to help you. Just not directly. We needed to help Virgil first." Patton says Roman looks at Virgil who looks down. Patton takes a step towards Roman. Roman steps away from him, backing into Deceit who holds him. Patton stops and frowns. "We love you Roman and I am so sorry that this happened."  Roman looks around at all of them. His family... but they feel so alien. He turns his back to them and hides against Deceit. Deceit holds him and looks to Logan with a ‘what do I do?’ Look.

Logan moves his eyes to the stairs. He doesn't know what is going on in his head but he clearly isn't comfortable with them. He needs time to process everything. Deceit guides Roman up the stairs. “Come on.” Roman follows him. Patton hugs himself feeling guilty. Virgil turns back to cooking to distract himself. 

They get to Roman’s room and Deceit lays Roman down on the bed. Roman curls up. "Who am I?"

Deceit pets his hair. “You are Roman Princey Creativity Sanders. You are the Creativity Thomas chose. You are the Prince.” He looks down, a light blush dusting his cheeks at the thought of calling him ‘my prince’. Roman leans to his touch. He doesn't know why he trusts Deceit of all people but he feels safe with him. Deceit lays down. “I won’t leave you. Not again. I promise.” He massages down to Roman’s neck.

Roman closes his eyes. "Why do you care?"

Deceit closes his eyes. “Because I love you...” he whispers and Roman can barely hear him.

"What?"

Deceit swallows. “I... l-love you.”

"Why?"

Deceit cups his face, gazing into his eyes. “Because of who you are. You are the prince. You are beautiful and talented. You’re so strong and love with a passion.” Tears blur his vision and he looks down.

"You think I look beautiful. Even without the mustache?"

Deceit nods then smirk. “But honestly I prefer you without.” He gently traces his face.

Roman smirks "Noted." Roman leans into Deceits hand. "I don't know why I trust you, I just do." Deceit smiles softly and kisses his head, but his heart clenches with fear that it’s just the confusion talking. Roman relaxes snuggling up to Deceit.

Deceit holds him lovingly, relaxing until there’s a knock at the door. Deceit sighs. “Yes?”

“Dinner’s ready... do you want me to bring some up?” Virgil asks through the door.

Deceit’s mouth waters. He doesn’t remember the last time he ate beside the crackers he had. “Yes please.” Virgil walks away. Roman holds Deceit burying his face into his chest. Deceit combs through his hair and hums. Virgil comes back and knocks. Deceit sighs and sits up, sliding off the bed and going to the door. He opens it and Virgil gives him the bowls. “Thank you.” Deceit says and Virgil nods.

“Take care of him.” He looks Deceit in the eyes who nods.

“Will do.” Virgil closes the door and Deceit brings the bowls over.

"Is it safe?" 

“Yes.” Deceit sets them down and shows Roman himself taking a spoonful of the stew. “See?” Roman nods and slowly eats his. Deceit smiles at him. “Good job.” Roman raises an eyebrow. Deceit looks down and blushes.

Roman lifts Deceit's head. "Why do you lower your head?"

Deceit blushes more and resists the urge to look away. “I- uh.” He keeps his snake features hidden.

Roman moves his hand away. "You don't need to hide."

Deceit looks up at him, searching his eyes. “Why?”

"Because I think you're pretty and it would be a pretty shame if you went hiding from me." Roman gives a charming smile. Deceit blushes darker and he’s suddenly too hot. He doesn’t know how to reply. Roman chuckles "Well I guess I'm prince snake charming now."

Deceit hides his face. “Oh my gosh.”

Roman lifts his face. "Hey what did I just say about hiding?"

Deceit looks sheepish. “Sorry...”

"It's ok." Roman cups his face. Deceit gazes at him, placing his hands over Roman’s. Roman intertwines his fingers with Deceits. Roman slowly leans in and gives him a small kiss on the lips. Deceit’s eyes slide closed, relaxing and kissing him back, staying together for a long moment. His heart races and he feels complete, safe, and happy. Roman rests his head on Deceit's head. He smiles "I might not know what is going on but I know that this, this is real." Roman squeezes his hand.

Deceit closes his eyes filling with tears and gives Roman’s hand a squeeze back. “I love you so much...”

Roman kisses him. "I think I love you too." Deceit’s scales practically glow vibrant green from his blush, heart leaping into his throat at those words. Roman rubs his thumb on his scales. Deceit purrs and moves into Roman’s hand more.

Roman smiles "You are adorable." Roman let's go so he can eat. Deceit smiles happily and watches him. "Your stew is going to get cold."

“Hmm... but you’re so pretty...”

Roman smirks "and you're hot now eat." Deceit’s blushes reappear and he does as he’s told.  Roman leans on him as he eats. "You think the others would... Approve of us?"

Deceit thinks. “I don’t know... Virgil...” he shrugs. “I can’t speak for them.”

"Remus thinks I have a thing for Virgil."

“I know.”

"It would never work between us. We fight all the time. Then adding romantic feelings into it and it would be a nightmare." Roman shakes his head. "Virgil isn't my type."

Deceit smirks softly and looks down. “He can be a handful.” He admits. “But I still care about him...”

"Yeah... Sorry I attacked you."

“It’s not your fault.”

"It is." Roman rubs his face. "I was acting." Deceit looks at him confused.

"The second time. I didn't stay in the room long enough for it to corrupt me. Just long enough to get the idea. To make everyone pay. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I was so angry I didn't care. I was the Duke, who cared how they felt?" Roman sighs "My brain is so confused about what's real or not, who I am, who to trust."

Deceit frowns and holds his hand. “If you need to talk... I’m here. Sometimes it helps... makes things less confusing. More real.”

Roman takes a deep breath. "So I'm the prince. I know that should make sense. I looked like this yesterday. And ever day before today, but somehow I feel like that was wrong. Like this whole day, I kept questioning who I am but no answer came." Deceit massages his hand. "Then there were the others. Patton didn't even try, Logan told me to keep it down and Virgil knew it was his fault but refused to fix it." Deceit nods and turns Roman’s hand over, massaging the palm. "Then you left and I got so upset. I asked myself, why? After being with me the whole time you decide to leave me. I was hurt and I think it was the final straw or something. Like I snap and then we'll.. you know what happened after that." Deceit nods again slowly and lays Roman down, starting on his shoulders. "I want things to make sense but I don’t know if I know what that means anymore."

Deceit works on the knots in Roman’s shoulders. “We’ll help you. I’m sorry we weren’t before. I’m sorry we messed up. But we’re going to fix this. We’ll be here for you.”

Roman relaxes and closes his eyes "Promise?"

“I promise.” Deceit leans down and kisses his cheek, continuing to massage him. Roman hums and melts into the bed. Deceit eventually finishes and lays down on top of him, holding him lovingly. He vaguely wonders why Remus hasn’t shown up to pester him but quickly shoots that thought down. He focuses on this moment. He and Roman are safe and happy. That’s all that matters. Roman holds him and is quickly falling asleep. Deceit follows soon after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Deceit wakes the next morning, he nuzzles the prince snuggled securely in his arms and for the first time in a long time, he feels purpose. Roman stretches a little before opening his eyes. Deceit smiles at him. “Good morning.”

Roman kisses his head. "Morning." Deceit sighs contently and lays his head on Roman’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Roman combs through Deceit's bed head. Deceit hums. Roman sighs happily. Maybe he doesn't need the others. He can be happy just with Deceit. Deceit feels something and frowns slightly. His hand finds Roman’s and he intertwines their fingers, looking up at him. Roman looks at him. "What's wrong?"

“You do need the others...” Roman looks down. Deceit rubs his thumb over Roman’s cheek sadly.

Roman holds the hand on his cheek. "What if they don't care? Or worst..."

Deceit tips Roman’s head up. “Roman. I can assure you that they care deeply  about you.”

"What about you? What if they make you leave?"

“They won’t.”

Roman takes a deep breath. "Ok." Deceit kisses his head. Roman smiles he sits up. "I'm going to shower."

“Okay love.” Deceit smiles. Roman smiles and goes to his bathroom. Deceit looks up at the ceiling smiling happily before getting up and going to his own room at clean up. 

...

Roman and Deceit come down. Patton looks up and puts on a smile. "Hey, kiddos breakfast is almost done."

Roman shield his eyes. "Ok, thank you." Deceit frowns and moves about the commons, turning off the unneeded lights.

"Thanks." Roman summons sunglasses. He puts them on. Virgil comes up to Deceit and taps him on the shoulder. He glances at Roman then back to Deceit. “You break his heart I break your face.” He says, though there’s a hint of a smirk.

Deceit smirks. “Good morning to you too Virgil.”

Patton slowly goes over to Roman. "Roman." Roman tenses slightly. Patton frowns "I would never hurt you. I love you very much and that will never change. I promise to be better from now on."

Virgil comes up as well, looking down. “I’m... sorry I couldn’t help sooner. I care about you a lot and... I just... I’m sorry.”

Roman looks at him. "Still think your depression?" Virgil bites his lip and shakes his head. Deceit relaxes some, almost smiling proudly. "You know you never listen to me." Roman ruffles his hair. "At least Patton got you to see reason." He almost jokes.

Deceit frowns and Virgil looks away. “Sorry...” he goes back to the couch.

Roman looks around. "Where is the nerd?"

Patton shrugs "Haven't seen him since last night. He must have pulled an all-nighter or something."

Deceit holds Roman’s hand tightly. Remus rises up and everyone flinches. “Ah! So good to be back!” 

Virgil hisses at him. “Go away rat.”

"What do you want Remus?" Roman growls

“What? Can’t a guy just stop by to say hi? Oop! It rhymed!” He covers his mouth and giggles. Deceit stands protectively in front of Roman. “Say, speaking of rhyme, where is good ol’ Logan?” He grins.

"Remus what did you do?" Roman glares.

“Mwa? I did nothing!” He snickers. “Permanent.” Deceit lunges for him and takes him down, grabbing his arm and biting it, fangs sinking into his flesh. Remus winces then of course moans like the bastard he is. Deceit growls and sinks out to Remus’s room, dropping him on the floor. He looks up and sees Logan frozen in place, staring at the mirror. He pales.

“No...” Remus laughs giddily but Deceit ignores him. He slowly moves towards Logan and takes his cloak off. He gently places it over Logan’s head, covering his eyes. He wraps his arms loosely around him and sinks out to Logan’s room.

Logan flinches then starts to thrash. "Let go!"

Deceit holds him gently. “Shh... you’re okay.” He takes off the cloak and looks Logan in the eyes, his own glowing a soft yellow. “You’re okay.”

Logan breaths quickly. Remus pops up. "Boo." Logan screams Remus laughs "Where is your logic now Logan?"

Remus sways but he ignores it. Deceit glares at him, still holding Logan. “I’m gonna call for help.” He warns Logan before shouting. “ROMAN!!!”

Roman pops up. "Oh good, you found Logan."

"Hi bro." Remus waves.

“He trapped Logan in the mirror.” Deceit glares at him. Remus laughs and stumbles, falling over.

"The nightmare mirror?" He looks at Logan shaking. "Oh." He looks at Remus "Ok let's go." Roman picks him up and sinks out. Remus tries to push him away, but his body is so weak. He doesn’t understand. 

Roman drops him on the bed. "You are being more of a pain than normal. Why would you do that to Logan?"

Remus giggles "Because now he's scared, which means I finally get to have fun with him."  He blinks unevenly, more odd than usual. His head spins and he lays down. “But first I think I’m gonna nap.” He looks to be in discomfort and closes his eyes. Roman growls and sinks back to the commons.

Virgil is pacing and looks up. “What happened? Where is he?”

"Remus put him in front of the  _ mirror _ ." Roman looks down.

Patton looks confused. "Mirror?" Virgil pales and races upstairs.

"Remus has a mirror that if you look in it, it will cause you to get stuck in a nightmare that you can't escape by yourself."

Patton frowns "Oh dear." 

Virgil enters Logan’s room and looks at Deceit soothing Logan. Suddenly he’s back in his room, shaking and clinging to Deceit. “Shh... it’s okay. Nothing will hurt you.” He blinks and the memory is gone, faced with Logan in the same predicament. He slowly goes to kneel down, but Deceit gives him a warning look. Logan flinches and looks at Virgil. Staring at him.

“Hey Lo...” Virgil says calmly.

Logan throws himself at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbles quickly.

Virgil holds him and frowns, petting his hair. “Shh... you did nothing wrong.”

Logan grips him. "I-I-I couldn't..." He gasps as Virgil feels tears on his neck.

Virgil rubs his back. “Breathe.” He takes a deep breath, waiting for Logan to follow. Logan follows. They go back and forth for a while until the panic finally leaves Logan. Now he feels foolish and ashames for his reaction to imaginary events. Virgil continues to hold him lovingly. Deceit slowly gets up and looks at Virgil who nods for him to leave. Deceit goes out and closes the door behind him.

Logan sighs and dries his eyes. "Thank you, Virgil, for helping me through my panic." Logan sits straight breaking Virgil's hug.

Virgil nods sadly. “Of course.” He looks down. Logan rubs his face trying to get his composure back. He stands up. Virgil follows him and holds him. “Hey... it’s okay. I... I know how you feel.”

"I... I will be fine. I have logic on my side." Logan pats Virgil's back.

Virgil holds him tightly and closes his eyes. “Fear steals away logic.” He mumbles.

"I'm not..." Logan sighs Virgil stays quiet. Logan pulls away. "I need coffee." Logan heads for the door.

“Okay.” Virgil follows him.

They go downstairs and Logan goes straight to the coffee. Patton opens his mouth. "Don't," Logan says and Patton closes his mouth. Deceit watches him a moment before looking away and eating his breakfast. Roman holds Deceit's hand. Deceit offers him a bite of food.

Roman takes it. Patton puts on a smile. "How about we have a family day? We all just hang out and watch some movies?"

“That sounds good.” Virgil smiles then it falls. “What about... him.”

“He’s going to be out for a few days till the venom runs it’s course.” Deceit says.

"Venom?" Roman raises a brow.

“I bit him.” Deceit mumbles and looks down.

Roman kisses his head. "Nothing to be ashamed of. You are only protecting us." Deceit relaxes and lays his head on Roman’s shoulder. Virgil smirks and sneakily takes a picture.

Roman pets his head. Patton awes "You two are adorable." Deceit blushes. Roman chuckles and scratches his scales. Deceit melts into his touch, purring. Virgil snickers. 

Roman smirks and kisses his head. "I love you." He whispers so only Deceit can hear. Deceit‘s heart dances and he holds Roman’s hand, closing his eyes. 

“I love you too.” He whispers back.


End file.
